


Citrom

by shuchan88



Series: Rainbow Colors [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, First Kiss, Gift of Life, Lifeguard Castiel (Supernatural), Lifeguard Gabriel, M/M, Surfer Dean Winchester, Surfing
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Ha megmentik az életed, annak könnyen több lehet a vége...





	Citrom

**Author's Note:**

> A citromtorta ötletéért puszi Noi-nak ;)

" />

Dean Winchester azóta szörfözött, mióta az eszét tudta, és bár versenyeken nem indult, ennek ellenére is magabiztosnak érezte magát a deszkáján.

Éppen ezért nem értette, mi történt, amikor is az egyik pillanatban még hasította a hullámokat, a következőben viszont már a víz alatt találta magát. A zuhanás kinyomta belőle az összes levegőt, és kétségbeesetten próbált a felszín felé úszni, de amint kibukkant a feje, egy újabb, a korábbinál is nagyobb hullám ismét maga alá temette. A sodrás egészen a fenékig taszította. Amint nekicsapódott, iszonyatos fájdalom robbant az agyában. Ahogy ott lebegett az alsó áramlatban, magatehetetlenül, saját vérének glóriájában, eszébe jutott a kisfia, Ben, aki a mamlasz öccsével, Sammel együtt a parton volt, amikor legutoljára látta őket, és a srác épp a legújabb homokvárát mutatta Sammynek, mire a gyomra fordult egyet a tengelye körül.  Sötét foltok kezdtek táncolni a szeme előtt, és bár nem volt benne biztos, de mintha egy felé nyújtott kezet látott volna, mielőtt végleg elveszítette az eszméletét.

Furcsa álma volt. Alig kapott levegőt, mintha egy selyemkendőbe tekerték volna a fejét, és légiesen könnyűnek érezte magát. Aztán a levegő erőszakosan behatolt a testébe, mintha szét akarná repeszteni. Pokolian fájt a mellkasa, és úgy pulzált, mintha valaki ütemesen ugrált volna rajta. Ben hangját is hallotta, ahogy őt szólongatja, de minden homályos volt.

A pulzálás most sokkal erősebb lett, és a fejében érzett sajgás is visszatért. Újra fuldokolni kezdett, majd köhögni, és automatikusan megmarkolta az első dolgot, ami a kezébe akadt, mintha az életben tudná tartani, ahogy épp fölokádta a tüdejét. Legalább is így érezte.

Valójában csak kiöklendezte a testéből a sós vizet, félig a homokos tengerpartra, és félig Castiel ölébe, aki, nem törődve semmivel, szorosan tartotta a férfit, amíg újra levegőt tudott venni.

Már figyelte egy ideje Deant, ahogy profiként szánkázott a hullámokon, de életmentőként nem koncentrálhatott csak egy emberre, ezért elszakította a tekintetét a hihetetlenül jóképű férfiról, hogy végignézzen a parton, de amikor újra a tengerre fordította a figyelmét, a gyomra azonnal fölugrott idegességében a torkába. A homokszőke férfi eltűnt, csak a deszkáját látta lebegni a vízen, miközben egy langaléta és egy kisfiú rohant kiabálva az őrtorony felé.

Azonnal lerohant a lépcsőkön, és belevetette magát a vízbe. A deszka elvezette Deanhez, aki a tengerfenék fölött sodródott az árral, miközben ömlött a vér a tarkóján lévő sebből. Castiel fölhúzta a felszínre, majd ráfektette a szörfdeszkára, és a lehető leggyorsabban visszaúszott az ájulttal a partra.

 - Fogd a srácot – szólt oda a langalétának, aki azonnal átölelte a rúgkapáló gyereket, amikor az az ájult férfihoz akart rohanni.

Castiel lehajolt, hogy belefújjon a szájába, majd a szívmasszázs után újra megismételte. A harmadik után váratlanul két erős kéz kapaszkodott bele a pólójába, és húzta le magához, hogy beleköhögjön egy adag vizet a szájába, majd a férfi föltornázta magát – továbbra is Castielt használva kapaszkodónak – és kiöklendezett magából minden folyadékot.

Az életmentő már hozzászokott ehhez, de ennyire még sose örült annak, hogy megmenthetett egy újabb életet. A férfi ilyen közelről még jóképűbb volt szeplőpöttyözte arcával, és smaragdzöld szemeivel, amelyek most Castielre szegeződtek.

 - Mióta… járnak az angyalok… sárgában? – kérdezte, mire Cas értetlenül oldalra döntötte a fejét – Sárga… - krákogta újra a zöld szemű, és rábökött a sárga életmentő egyenpólójára.

Castiel elnevette magát, mert erre aztán egyáltalán nem számított.

 - A papa… meg-meg fog halni? – reszketett az ötévesforma fiúcska szája, miközben az apját nézte, aki újra behunyta a szemeit, de most már stabilan lélegzett az ölében.

 - Kutya baja se lesz – simogatta meg a kis buksit – csak adj neki még egy kis időt, hogy összeszedje magát-

 - Ben – suttogta a fiúcska.

 - - Ben.

 - Sam vagyok, Dean öccse – nyújtotta ki a kezét a langaléta – Hálásan köszönöm.

 - Ez a munkám – motyogta Cas, miközben megszorította a férfi jobbját.

 - Akkor is…

 - Sam…? – hallották a halk a kérdést, mire mind lenéztek. A férfi, Dean újra kinyitotta a szemeit, és nagyon lassan föltornázta magát. – Mi történt?

 - Majdnem megfulladtál, tesó – válaszolta elcsukló hangon az öccse, mire a férfi szemei tágra nyíltak.

 - Bocs – nyögte ki.

Ben ezt a pillanatot használta ki, hogy kiszabadulva nagybátyja karjaiból, az apjára vesse magát, és kis híján megfojtsa csöpp kis kezeivel, amit az apja láthatóan nem bánt, tekintve hogy átölelte a kis testet, és magához szorítva próbálta csitítgatni.

Castiel nem szólt semmit, csak gyakorlott mozdulatokkal bekötözte a jóképű férfi tarkóját, meghagyta, hogy azért menjenek el a kórházba, és nézessék meg, majd otthagyva a családi idillt, visszament az őrhelyére, de nem tudta megállni, és vissza-visszanézett a trióra.

Dean próbált bűnbánóan nézni az öccsére, aki épp kioktatta, hogy igazán figyelhetne jobban, de közben a tekintete újra és újra a szexi életmentőre tévedt, aki könnyedén mászott vissza a cölöpökön álló kis házba, hogy tovább pásztázza a tengert.

 

Dean kifejezetten pocsék hangulatban volt. Nem volt elég, hogy az orvos eltiltotta két hétre a szörfözéstől, hogy biztosan ne szakadjanak föl a varratai, de még a szexi életmentőt se látta a parton. Persze Sam kérdésére, hogy akkor miért is mentek le minden nap, azt válaszolta, hogy Ben lubickolhasson egyet, de látta a tekintetén, hogy az öccse nem vette be.

Valójában ő se tudta, hogy mit is akart. A férfi elképesztően jóképű volt, és normális esetben Deannek egyáltalán nem esett nehezére a flörtölés. De ezúttal, mintha egy kemény falba ütközött volna, és most már nem is nagyon mert az őrtorony közelébe menni a múltkori kellemetlen eset után, hogy legalább próbálkozhasson, ugyanis akkor egy nálánál alacsonyabb férfit talált ott, aki „Cassie helyett ugrott be”, de szívesen átvette a citromos pitét, amit Dean eredetileg az életmentőnek szánt, és közben mindenttudón rákacsintott. Azóta duplán morgott az öccsére, hogy hagyta magát rábeszélni, hogy köszönje meg a specialitásával, hogy a szexi életmentő megmentette.

 - Gondolj bele, még passzolna is a citromhoz, elvégre sárga póló volt rajta – kacsintott rá, mire Dean csak erősen belerúgott a bokájába.

 

Castiel csalódottan figyelte, ahogy a kisfiú nevetgélve játszott a homokban a nagybátyjával, és hiába leste, nem látta sehol Deant. Pedig szívesen megismerkedett volna vele közelebbről, de az elmúlt pár napban Annát kellett ápolnia, aki előtte való este lázasodott be, és közölte, hogy inkább kinyiffan, de nem hagyja, hogy az idősebbik bátyja gondoskodjon róla, mire Gabriel csak bemutatott neki, és kivonult a lakásból.

Valójában Cas megértette Anna indokait, hiszen Gabe még a jobb napjain is borzalmasan főzött, így viszont rá hárult az ügyelet a parton, míg Castiel a húgukkal maradt, hogy vigyázzon rá, amig jobban nem lett. Most pedig itt állt, a tökéletesen Deantelen parton, és csaknem kinevette magát, hogy mennyire vágyik egy olyan férfi társaságára, aki gyakorlatilag vizet hányt a szájába, és akivel alig beszélt pár szót, miután kimentette.

 - Hiányzik a szépfiúd? – szólalt meg a háta mögött a bátyja, mire majdnem kiugrott a bőréből.

 - Nem tudom, miről beszélsz.

 - Ugyan, öcsi, ismerem ezt a tekintetet. Akkor is így néztél, amikor Meg hívására vártál két hétig a telefon mellett, amikor is kiderült, hogy az a ribanc már rég elhagyta az országot egy másik fickóval.

 - Köszönöm, Gabriel – morogta a tengert pásztázva – igazán értesz a vigasztaláshoz.

 - Bármikor, Cassie. Amúgy látogatóid jöttek – bökött lefelé.

Castiel lenézett, mire a szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást. Az őrtorony lépcsőjének legalsó fokán Dean és Ben álltak.

 - Sziasztok – mondta zavartan, ahogy odaért hozzájuk – Minden rendben?

 - Hála neked, az enyhe sajgást leszámítva kutya bajom – vigyorgott Dean.

 - Ezt neked hoztam, mert megmentetted a papát – szúrta közbe a fiúcska, majd megfogta az életmentő kezét, és belepottyantott egy élénksárga kagylót.

 - Nagyon… nagyon szépen köszönöm – köszörülte meg a meghatottságtól összeszorult torkát Cas.

 - Abból a pitéből hoztam volna, amit a papa sütött neked a múltkor, mert tetszel neki, de azt odaadta annak a bácsinak, - mutatott rá Gabrielre – ezért kerestem neked kagylót, mert ez is sárga, mint a papa pitéje, és mert nekem is tetszik az egyenruhád. De a papa azért hozott neked egy másik pitét.

Castiel földreesett állal hallgatta a fiúcska egy szuszra elhadart mondandóját, közben égő arccal figyelte a szótlan férfit, aki úgyszintén egyre pirosabb lett.

 - Szóval… tetszem a papádnak? – kérdezte végül.

 - Igen, - vágta rá a fiúcska, mielőtt az apja megszólalhatott volna - sokat beszélt magában, és mindig a sárga pólós angyalt emlegette. De szerintem is csúcs a pólód – vigyorodott el.

 - Igazán köszönöm – mosolyodott el az életmentő is, és erős késztetést érzett, hogy megölelje a fiúcskát, és megcsókolja Deant – Ezek szerint a papád sütit sütött nekem?

 - Igen, a specialitását, és dúdolt is közben.

 - Ben… - szólt rá a fiára a zavarban lévő férfi, miközben a homokot fixírozta.

 - Tényleg? – kuncogott Cas, és érezte, ahogy még jobban elpirul.

 - Az nem kifejezés – válaszolta Ben helyett a nagybátyja, aki épp ekkor sétált oda hozzájuk – Örülnék neki, ha el tudnád hívni randira, mert már az agyamra megy, hogy folyamatosan rólad beszél – kacsintott a bátyjára langaléta.

 - Et tu Sammy…? – nyögte Dean, mire az öccse elnevette magát.

 - Cassie-nek is tetszel ám – jegyezte meg Gabriel, aki ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy lesétáljon hozzájuk az őrtorony lépcsőin.

Castiel legszívesebben megfojtotta volna, de a gondolat, hogy Dean vonzónak találja, háttérbe szorította a testvérgyilkosság édes gondolatát.

 - Na jó – szorította meg Sam a fiúcska vállát – Hagyjuk magukra őket, rendben?

Ben bólintott, de mielőtt követte volna a nagybátyját, még szorosan átölelte Cas derekát, majd követte a langalétát. Közben Gabe is elköszönt, és visszasétált a toronyba.

 - Ez kicsit kínos volt – motyogta az életmentő.

 - Igen – helyeselt Dean, majd előre nyújtotta a kezében tartott csomagot – De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem volt igaz. Szóval… eljönnél velem randira… ma este?

Castiel elmosolyodott, és ahogy a tálért nyúlt, átfogta a férfi meleg kezeit.

 - Örömmel.

Még megbeszélték, hogy mikor és hol találkozzanak, majd Castiel, még mindig a másik kezét fogva, közelebb húzta, hogy egy leheletfinom puszit adjon Dean szája sarkára. A férfi elmosolyodott, majd amikor végül elengedték egymást, intett egyet, és visszasétált a családjához.

Cas ezer vattos mosollyal az arcán, egyik tenyerében a sárga kagylóval, másikban az ínycsiklandóan illatozó citromos finomsággal visszakapaszkodott a toronyba, és újra elfoglalta helyét az ablaknál.

 - Úgy látom, jól ment – kuncogott a háta mögött Gabriel.

 - Bár nem tartozik rád, de igen, jól ment – válaszolta neki Castiel, majd hátrafordult, és jeges pillantást szegezett a bátyjára – Hol is van a másik pite?

Gabe arcáról azonnal lefagyott a mosoly, motyogott valamit, hogy ellenőriznie kell az északi partot, és már ott se volt. Castiel elnevette magát, majd visszafordult a tenger felé, és fülig érő mosollyal pásztázta a láthatárt, de a gondolatai már az estén jártak, és egy hihetetlenül jóképű férfin.

 


End file.
